


unova elite four gender/sexuality hcs

by giima



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Other, Trans Character, fictionkin, kin, trans pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giima/pseuds/giima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some kin canons of the elite four of unova by me,giima<br/>(i just wanted this here for feature works) ⭐</p>
            </blockquote>





	unova elite four gender/sexuality hcs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for that lame summary aaa this is really just the elite four I knew from my canon (I'm Grimsley) I might make so more hcs for other characters but idk  
> also note: The "???" are just things I couldn't remember from my canon

Grimsley :  
nonbinary/agender  
they/them  
demihomosexual panromantic aceflux (?)  
mixed biracial (Black American and Japanese)  
has psychosis, Misophonia and anxiety  
atheism 

Marshal:  
Bigender (?)  
uses she/her he/him  
Pansexual Biromantic  
African American  
??  
Buddhism (?) 

Shauntal:  
Demigirl  
She/her Vae/vaer  
asexual panromantic aceflux  
Japanese  
Scizoaffective disorder (?)  
atheism 

Caitlin:  
magigirl  
She/her they/them  
demibisexual homoromantic  
French  
adhd  
Unitarianism


End file.
